Promises of Betrayal
by danna-chan
Summary: Waning [Yaoi, MM, NONCON, lemon. Do not read if you don't like that stuff. sasunarurnnot for Sasuke lovers. charter death] Naruto is now a chunin, andrnhas been waiting for a lead to find his exbestrnfriend. finshed
1. Promises of Betrayal

I don't own Narutokoi or Sasukachan. If I did I wouldn't share them with anyone. Heheheh

A BIG Thankx to Broken Raven for betaing it!!

_**Summary:**_

**Waning** implied: lemon, M/M, NON-CON. sasuke/naruto

not for Sasuke lovers. Naruto is now a chunin, and

has been waiting for a lead to find his ex-best

friend.

After four years of looking and waiting he finally has

one, but falls into Sasuke's trap instead.

/Thoughts/

"Talking"

**Promises of Betrayal**

The first thing that our sixteen year-old kitsune boy took note of when he woke was the pain in his head. The next was his lack of clothing.

/Fucking Damn it!! It's going to be a long night.../he told him self while rubbing the bump on his head.

Surveying the room, like any good ninja would, he found that the chain that attached him to the wall wasn't too short, about four feet long. In one corner there was an old chair and a door next to it. There were no windows, but moonlight came in from a single hole in the collapsing roof of the old building.

/An old storage room no doubt. Damn it, how do I always manage to get into messes like this. Maybe I can get loose if I.../ He tugged on the chain. /Shit, no luck. Maybe if I use some chakra../ A grin fell across the fox-boys face. The blond started channeling his energy.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!!! DAMN FUCKING BASTARDS!!!"

Pain sprung from his neck. /That piece of shit must have a put seal on it ! And why did the bastard have to make it so tight? / He hissed, pulling at the collar, trying in vain to get it off.

Rusty hinges squeaked pulling him from his thoughts.

A dark figure walked into the cold room. A cruel smirk settled on his face. "You're awake I see."

Naruto jumped to his feet, "What do you want bastard!"

"You, dead last."

"I'm here, so talk," the whiskered-face boy took a step back. Red bloomed across his face as he remembed his lack of clothes.

The ebony haired teen stepped closer, "Why do you keep coming after me? I've betrayed the village, and you. I've received more power then you can possibly understand, dead last. I could kill you in a mere second. So why do you keep coming?"

/GODS!! I WISH I HAD SOME CLOTHES! / Wrapping his arms around himself. "I told Sakura-chan I would bring you back. You know I have to keep my word." /And I need you too../ That part he couldn't bring himself to say out loud.

An awkward silence filled the room.

In a blur of speed Naruto felt the Uchiha's fist connect with his stomach. His legs giving out, he fell.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" Uchiha hissed

"NOTHING!"

Grabbing a handful of golden hair he pulled the blond up, "Orochimaru-sama wants you dead, but I have a better idea..."

Naruto opened his eyes through the pain. Sasuke was inhumanly strong. Nightmares came flooding back to him as he looked into the blood red sharingan eyes. The smirk that was on the dark haired boy's face Became a full smile.

"I think I'll break you instead."


	2. chapter 2

Okayyou can find a link to chapter two of my fic in my bio. Note! This is Yoai NON-CON That why its on AFF. If you don't like it don't read it!!


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Naruto-koi or Sasuke-chan. If I did I wouldn't share them with anyone. Heheheh  
This is my first Naruto fic, so please be nice.

A BIG Thankx to Totchineko and Broken Raven for betaing it!

**Promises of Betrayal**

**Chapter 03 **

_In a shack in the forest_

"Sasuke, Sasuke." The whisker-faced boy whispered to him self. /I wanted to be with you. But I didn't want it to happen like this. / The blond continued to rock himself. /I would have never tried to save you if I didn't l-love you…. There I said it, the words I've always wanted to tell you. But you don't l-l-love me do you? Or even care/ He lifted this head toward the hole and slowly opened his eyes, the matching blue of the sky beginning to waver once more as tears began to slide his cheeks.

"Hahaha…" the bitter laugh fell passed his swollen lips. "Uzumaki never gives up!"

The door creaked open.

"Just what I would expected from you Naruto-kun." came a familiar and unwelcome voice from beyond the door.

The man slowly emerged from the shadows, his glasses catching the light and a smug look on his face.

Naruto wiped the tears away and pulled himself into a battle stance despite sore muscles. "Kabuto?"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I don't plan on killing you," his smirk blooming into a full on smile. "Orochimaru-sama has other plans for you."

_In a messy office_

Tsunade, was in her office. Having given the guards specific instructions not to come in unless she asked for them, she had quickly found the most comfortable pile of paperwork on her desk and fallen into a light doze. Caring little about the small puddle of drool that was staing the documents.

A flash of color and smoke swirled in front of her desk (of course, she took little notice of this in her current state) and Jiraiya was now standing in her office. "Hey, Tsunade-hime, is the brat here? He never showed up for training."

The Hokage sat up wiping the drool off here face. "No, I though he was going to leave with you today."

"He was," The sennin replied, a light frown on his face, "but the brat never showed up. I checked the ramen stand, his house, the bathroom, the bathhouse…"

"Are you sure it was him you were looking for?" Tsunade cut in with a raised brow.

"Ahem…but I couldn't seem to find him," he replied with a sheepish grin.

Tsunade gave him a puzzled look, "He had patrol duty last night... Guards!" Two Anbu appeared before her, seeming to melt from the room's shadows. "Get me the patrol records!" They quickly vanished.

Many thoughts ran through Godaime's head. /What's taking so long, for a book/ Naruto was like a little brother to her. /If anything happened…. /

Just then the Anbu appeared with the book and Tsunade opened it, feeling a tinge of worry seep into her good mood as she hunted through the pages for Naruto's name.

"Here, he signed out, but not back in." At that point she snapped. "Why was this not reported?" Slamming her hand down on the desk with a satisfying thump and causing the thick wood of the desk to shudder and groan.

/At least she didn't break the desk. / The frog hermit thought.

"I don't know Hokage-sama." The shinobi in front of her answered.

"Jiraiya, he was patrolling outside the west gate," Falling into her chair, she pinched the bridge of her nose to relieve the stress building there, "Go and look for him."

"I'll find him Tsunade." At this point Jiraiya was beginning to worry too.

_Orochimaru's Lair_

Sasuke found himself in his chamber thinking about everything that had transpired. The memories of when he had pressed his lips to Naruto's flashing through his head as thought it was happening once more.

flash back

"BASTA…"

His lips covered Naruto's, cutting off the blonde's colorful comment. He tasted like Miso-ramen. And it was addicting. He couldn't get enough of it. Finally the need for oxygen won out, he broke the kiss. The dark haired boy laid his for forehead on Naruto's, a smile on his face.

/Hmm/

His smile turned back into a smirk.

/I always thought you would taste like that. /

As the Uchiha lowered his head to his captive's ear, licking and nibbling on it, his other hand found the smaller boys erection, slowly rubbing it, causing it to grow.

"Sasu…ke…" His rival breathed, trying to push up in to the  
hand.

end of flash back

/Why do I care/ Sasuke leaned his head on the window, feeling sick and sad as he remembered.

/Because you love him/ another voice in Sasuke's head butted in. /He's the only precious person you have left. /

/And that is why he needs to die. Naruto is the only liability I have. /

/You couldn't kill him last time. What makes you think you can now/

Flash back

Sasuke stood over the now quiet blond. Watching as the semen and blood oozed out from between his legs. Looking over him he could see some of the damage already healing, the bruise on his stomach starting to fade. The rest of the bruises were fading just as quickly, with a few exceptions. Sasuke could see the marks his hands had left upon the other boy in his need for dominance over his one true weakness.

He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on the unconscious boy.

Slowly he took out a kunai and pressed it to his best-friend's neck. It was hard to tell when the other boy had gained such a status in his life, when he had gone from a mere annoyance to something precious. He stayed like that for some time. Just looking at him. The sun bright hair, earthy skin, and whiskered cheeks melding with his eyes to make a creature of daylight and sunshine. To make him so inaccessible to a dark creature like himself.

Sasuke stood and dropped the kunai. He wouldn't kill Naruto in his sleep no matter how merciful it might seem, to both of them. His only friend and rival deserved better than that.

End of flash back

Sasuke stood up and gazed out over the midmorning sun.

/All I need is power… To kill that man/

/What happens after that? Did you think of that/

/I… I'll restart the clan… Besides I can't do that with a male. /

/Fool/ the voice now started sounding very annoyed with him /you know you care. Stop being an ass and get back there and see if you can fix things/

/Don't you think it's too late for that/

/GO! You know he will be in trouble. You left him bleeding and hurting and in that damn collar. If some one finds him he's up a creak without a paddle. /

He hated this. /Fine shut up and I'll go check up on him/ With a sigh Sasuke headed back to the shack, intent on making certain that Naruto understood. Perhaps the only problem was that he still didn't understand himself.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! The long awaited last chapter for "Promises of Betrayal". You know you want it. Heheh sorry it took so long. I was real scared of writing the fight scan. I hope its not too bad. It was the first time I did one of these.

Once again Thanks Totchineko for betaing it!

If it wasn't for them and all of your reviews, this chapter would have never been done.

Now on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jiraiya was in the woods not too far from the west gate. "Damn that brat!" taking in the site of a fierce battle that took place there. Tree's uprooted and splintered, the ground broken and raw looking as wounded as the participants most likely were . Looking at the damage he could almost make out the battle. Naruto was chasing someone, a few kunai, and the battle began. Looking at what looked like the end of the battle there was a giant hole in the ground and dried blood coated the ground. Surveying the scene he saw the trail that was leading deeper into the woods.

"You'd better be alive," the toad hermit muttered as he jumped into the trees following the splattered path the injured combatant had left behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tsk, tsk Narutokun," Kabuto taunted, his lips twitching into a manic grin. "Your in no condition to fight with me. Just be a good boy and come quietly."

/I can't believe I let him sneak up on me. Damn it Uzumaki, think/

Stealthily the medicalnin began his approach. The blond boy pulled back as far as the chain would late him, trying to keep his eyes on the opponent in front of him and search for a way to get out of this precarious situation. Suddenly Kabuto blurred with movement and he saw the fist coming. He managed to get out of range of the first hit, but his bindings worked to put him in the path of the next hit as Kabuto's fist slammed into his gut. Naruto grunted as he was crushed between the wall and the taller man's fist. The air rushed from his lungs and sparkles danced in front of his eyes..

/All this fainting is gonna be bad for my reputation…/ the words skittered through his head before being lost in the overwhelming darkness.

Kabuto felt the rush of chakura behind him right after he hit the boy. A smirk graced his face as he felt the power flare, leaking from its source like heat from a fire and trying to drown him in all that childish anger.

"Now Sasuke-kun, is it okay for you to fight with one of your teachers?"

"No one touches what's mine," came the reply as black eyes bled to red.

"What makes you think that the Kyuubi vessel is yours? You know that Orochimaru-sama is very upset with you right now. He told you to kill Naruto-kun," Kabuto paused for effect. "The bond between you has broadened much in the years you have spent training. The seal you bear has allowed him a certain amount of insight into your actions. He felt what happen last night you know. He wants to see if Naru-chan would be good in his bed as well."

Sasuke began moving before the last words parted from Kabuto's lips as his chakura began to burn even brighter. The fight had begun.

It was a dance that the two knew well. They had perfected it in the years they had spent together, the lord's lapdog and his sacrifice had learned each other quite well. Sweat and blood flew as hits landed. Kabuto was the first to let a hole form in his guard and Sasuke took the opportunity to grab the silver haired man's ankle and twisted until the delicate bone snapped. Kabuto let out a sound that wasn't quite a scream and stumbled back, taking a guard position as he began his attempt to heal the injury.

Sasuke knew his opponents disadvantage and charged up the chidori. His body was charged with all of the anger that fueled him. His Sharingan gave him perfect aim as he brought all of his power to bear against his enemy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

/Fuck, how far did he take you Naruto/ Just then the prerverted sennin felt a strong chakura. /They have to be close./ He found a small clearing with a broken down building in the middle. As he ran towed it he could hear what sounded like a thousand birds chirping.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He hit Kabuto, just as he let the smirk come to rest apon his lips. Kabuto stood there with a hole burned through his chest, and a moment later a broken and slightly charred chair sat where the medical nin had stood, a wisp of chakura smoke swirling about the now useless piece of furniture.

The chidori faded.

Kabuto was behind him. He had no time to dodge before the blow came.

"I learned that move from Godaime." the words were filled with a poisonous glee.

Naruto's head was hurting, that damn noise was getting on his nerves but what ever it was had stopped at least. Opening his eyes he saw Sasuke, who was fumbling around like a babe not yet knowing how to properly use his limbs. So Un-Sasuke like/what's wrong with the bastard/ He moved his hand to get up and he felt the kunai he fell upon. Luckily it hadn't ended up stuck between his ribs when he landed on it. /Oh how in the hell did I not see that/ yelling at him self as hehe sat up with the kunai in hand.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun," Kabuto charged at the ebony hair boy, his chakura making his hands glowing as his grin widened to almost manic proportions.

Sasuke saw Kabuto come, but his body just wouldn't move right. His limbs seemed to have developed minds of there owns and when he tried to move one another would respond. Kabuto stabbed his hands into him like a knife entering just under his ribs. He saw Naruto standing behind his attacker and saw the swift gleam of silver as he threw a kunai towards Kabuto's exposed back. The youngest Uchiha grabbed hold of his teacher and pulled him into a tight hug that might seem affectionate to anyone who hadn't seen the piece of razor sharp steel flying towards the older boy. He held him in place as the kunai pierced his back. Blood oozed down his spine and stained the very tips of his snowy ponytail. Blood tinged his lips bright red and he coughed, spraying the bright red liquid across Sasuke's face. Naruto had hit his lung.

Sasuke wasn't long in returning the favor and Kabuto found himself painted red as well. They were both injured badly.

The door flew open and Jiraiya rushed in. He took in the scene quickly. Naruto was chained to a wall yelling and pulling with all his might trying to get to Sasuke and Kabuto at the other end of the room. Sasuke was trying to keep his opponent rooted to the spot where they both stood bleeding and most likely dying.

"Kill him," Sasuke muttered, the blood dripping from his lips to join the puddle on the floor.

Not having to be told again, the Frog-hermit charge up a rasengan.

"If I'm dieing I'm going to take you with me!" Kabuto's hands opened inside Sasuke's chest eliciting a grunt and more coughing. His hands groped for whatever delicate organs where within reach and he squeezed tightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The scream of pain ripped though the air.

Just then the rasengan, hit his back.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. He fell to the ground, with bright eyes filled with tears ready to spill down his face.

Jiraiya pulled the body off of Sasuke, the sight of the dead mans arms slipping out of the younger boys chest making him feel ill. Looking at his body and the indiscernible mash made of his most important parts, he knew the boy wasn't going to make it. He picked up the dark haired boy and carefully carried him over to the distraught Naruto. He sat him down next to him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't die on me! Don't you dare."

"Na…ruto, I'm Sor….r.y" He closed his eyes for the last time. He could only be glad that his kisune was the last thing he saw.

Naruto reach down, grabbing on to his best friend's shirt, Sasuke's blood drenching his hands. "Sasuke!"

After waiting a while Jiraiya spoke up, "Naruto we need to get going. Orochimaru might send more men."

Naruto didn't say a word. He didn't even act as if he heared the elder man. He just held on to Sasuke's body.

He walked up to the boy, and using a jutsu broke the chain that held him to the wall. Than he took off his red gi, and lay it over Naruto's shoulders. "Come on," the concerned teacher didn't want to seem cold but they needed to leave this place. " Naruto let take his body back to the village so he can lay in peace." After a few more minutes, Naruto pulled his teachers oversized clothing on and picked up Sasuke. It was time to leave so many things behind.

Owari.


End file.
